A Tale of The Heart vs The Mind
by Ashley Phoenix or Crystal Phoenix
Summary: Serena battles with her feelings for Darien, especially since he has a girlfriend and is happy with her. As hard as she tries not to think about him.. her mind is in a constant battle with her heart.. Which one will win?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon. The plot, however, and story line I do. And any ideas I get from real life are sadly mine as well… Please be kind and review! Arigato!

_-...- Signifies her thoughts_

''''''''''''''''Prologue'''''''''''''''''

She shivered as she stepped out into the chilly autumn air. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she started down the street. Keeping her head down and her focus on the ground, she fought to keep warm against the brisk wind tugging and her scarf and hair. The trees' leaves gently fluttered to the ground around her as she walked, deep in thought.

No matter how hard she fought it, no matter what she did to get her mind on other things, her thoughts continuously found their way back to him, like a lost cat going to the one that feds it without question.

Shaking her head to rid her of the images of his smile, his tempting eyes, she looked up to find herself at the end of her street. Blinking, trying to regain her concentration, she turned right and continued on her journey.

The wind was picking up. Reaching in her coat to find her gloves, she pulled them out and on. Just as she was about to get warmer, the wind pulled her scarf off. It fluttered gently on the wind, casually floating away into the distance.

_-What else could go wrong?-_

Quickening her pace, she chased after the scarf as it drifted into the nearby park. The wind slowed suddenly and her scarf landed gently on a bench. Picking up her scarf, she noticed a magazine lying underneath it. The smiling face on the cover reminded her of a certain other smiling face.

_-No.. stop being foolish and thinking of **him **… He hates you and you hate him.. He's mean to you and you're mean to him… it's mutual… He doesn't think of you as anything more than just some girl her picks on… Stop hurting yourself by hoping otherwise and think of him…-_

Closing her eyes, she turned away from the magazine and dropped it back on the bench. With a sigh, she put her scarf back on and sat down wearily on the bench.

Not asked for and unwanted, memories of him flooded her mind. His constant taunting, the staring matched they had, the fights to be the one who was right in any situation. Every minute they shared seemed to stick in her memory, clear and true, as if it was happening all over again. Subconsciously, she lived for those moments.

The feelings that the look in his eyes caused, or the sarcastic smile, or so many other little things took her over, making her feel everything more acutely. Like the time when she had been trying to reach for a book for school and he had come up behind her, so close her back had been pressed to his chest, and reached over her and got it for her. Such random acts of kindness as this brought a blush to her face and her heart to momentarily stop. And heaven help her when she got caught up in his deep blue eyes, eyes like the sea after a storm.

_-No… stop it…-_

She clutched her head, trying desperately to stop the flow of thoughts bomb-barding her mind

_-He has a girlfriend… A G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D… he's taken.. T-A-K-E-N.. and he's **happy**! Get that through your head… and even if he wasn't… All he sees you as is a fighting partner and a silly little, blonde-haired ditz!- _

As she hid her head in her knees, the brisk wind picked up again. As the town clocked chimed three, the teenage girl didn't even react. She just sat there in silence as a single tear slid down her cheek…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now… I hope you liked it and I will try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks!

Phoenix


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters. However, this story line and all the ideas and life experiences that inspire me do, sadly.

Once Again… -...- Means Serena's Thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

As the town clock's chimes rang out three o'clock, the four girls and two cats in the temple all sighed, as if rehearsed.

"She's late…. Again…" Raye muttered. "Oh Raye, I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason," Amy said. Raye just rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't be so hard on her…" Mina began.

Just then, Serena walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was unusually slumped over and silent. Any thoughts of scolding her instantly left her friends minds, to be simultaneously replaced with a desperate need to cheer her up.

"Serena?" Raye whispered, standing up and to go to her best friend. "I'm alright," Serena said, trying to fake a smile, "I'm sorry I'm late…" Mina caught Serena's eyes. "Now you listen here Serena, you better tell us what's wrong and right now! We're here to help you and we all love you… you know that right?" "Yeah," Serena gave a small smile. "Really, I'm okay guys. I just…. I… I just want what's not mine to have…" she said with a small said laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry Serena, that happens to the best of us. But, hey, cheep up! I made chocolate-chip cookies!" Lita said.

Serena gave another, slightly brighter smile to this comment. At last, the meeting could continue as at least as normal as possible.

* * *

Feeling a little lighter in spirit, Serena smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends to head home. Luna had decided to stay with Artemis to do some "work." 

_-At least someone's happy…-_

As she began walking home, the wind began its graceful dance, rising and falling over and over. When the wind suddenly ceased, Serena looked up and immediately froze where she stood. Her heart skipped a couple beats.

_-Darien……-_

There he sat, on the same bench she had sat herself only a few hours earlier. Something about his appearance seemed to be so sad and lost in painful thoughts, instantly bringing pains to her heart and giving her the desperate urge to run over to him, to comfort him, to take away his pain.

Quietly, she walked over to him. "Darien…. Are you okay?" He raised his deep blue eyes slowly to hers. "Huh, oh hey Meatball Head. I'm fine… Just _tired…_ " he said.

"Hey! Don't call me Meatball Head! For the Thousandth time!"

"Whatever."

"Fine, you don't have to get snippy with me."

He just looked away from her and said nothing else. Sighing she turned and started to walk away, hurt and confused.

_-I was just trying to help… And now he really is mad at me…. He **HATES **me…. Why….-_

Suddenly, she heard him laugh. Surprised, she turned to find his girlfriend wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him. She saw the smile he gave her. As they leaned into each other, she could watch no more. It was like he had stabbed her with a knife in her heart, and then twisted it for even more pain. As his girlfriend's laugh rang out, soon after to be joined with by his, she could take no more. Tears streaming down her face, she ran, as fast and far away from them as she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this new chapter. Yeah, it's kinda sad still… but who knows what will happen? Not me! XD Please review!

.:Phoenix:.


	3. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, but if I did, that would be so sweet! Any how, I do own rights to this story… and all the little influences in my life that helped create it… Sadly… Well, anyway, please review! Reviews are an author's best friend! And on to the story…

Once again, this -.(words).- signifies Serena's thoughts..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Serena ran all the way home, flinging open the front door and racing through the empty house to her bedroom. Her father was still at work, her mother was at the neighbor's, and her brother was at a friend's. The empty house seemed to bring alive the emptiness inside her tortured heart. She threw herself oh her bed. Tears soaked her pillowcase.

_-I should be happy for him. He obviously loves her… And I can't stand in the way of real love, that goes against everything I stand for… But yet, I can't help myself… I want to be the girl he dreams about at night… The one who has his respect and can make him smile no matter what… Oh, what am I doing…? It'll never happen Serena. Get that through your head!-_

The storm of emotions that had been raging a battle in Serena's heart and mind for the past few weeks were starting to take their toll on her. As the last of her tears fell, Serena felt her energy drain away. She drifted softly into a desperate, exhausted slumber, still clutching her pillow tight.

_**

* * *

**_

_**She found herself standing on a balcony. A soft breeze wrapped around her, bringing with it the alluring smell of roses. Rose petals floated gently down to the ground around her. She smiled softly to herself.**_

"_**Where are you Tuxedo Mask?"**_

_**A familiar soft laugh came to her ear as two comforting arms wrapped around her. **_

"_**My princess…"**_

_**She turned and found herself staring into his deep blue eyes… Eyes like the sea after a storm… Cupping his hand under her chin, he pulled her in to kiss her…**_

* * *

She awoke just before her dream-man laid his lips on hers. Something about him had been shockingly familiar to her. The more she tried to recall the dream however, the more she felts its contents slipping further away. Feeling frustrated and sadder still, she pushed herself from her bed and went downstairs to make herself something to eat. (A.N. Obviously she had to be hungry, Serena hasn't eaten a thing in hours!).

Sadly, in all her dismay, Serena tripped while walking down the stairs, rolling down the last few and landing on her back. Staring at the ceiling, she felt completely helpless.

_-I really am just a klutz. I'm completely hopeless… Darien would never fall for someone like me… never…-_

Serena just laid where she'd fallen for a moment. Images of him bombarded her mind. Sighing and her stomach growling, she pulled herself up and walked to into the kitchen. When she got in there and opened the fridge, however, she found that she couldn't eat a thing.

_-Something is seriously wrong with me… I haven't eaten for hours and yet I can't even think of eating a thing! I can't even look at the sweets, let alone eat **them**. Oh Darien, why are you doing this to me? You're breaking my heart and you don't even know it…-_

Sinking down, Serena rested her aching head on a near-by counter. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of every thought… Of all the pain. The clock on the counter shone a dim light, stating cautiously that is was 7:00. A note on the fridge said that her mom, dad, and brother had gone to a family friend's and would be back late. Smiling, she knew they were trying to give her time and space to try and feel better.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah… I know, I hate cliffhangers myself, but this is just how this chapter ended. It's the longest I've written so far for this story! YAY! XD Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it and sorry it took so long to put it up. School and Dance (yes, I'm a dancer) were hectic like crazy lately! But please, stick around. It's going to continue on I hope!

Love!

.:Phoenix Feathers:.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, after a long wait, I'm back with an update to the story. It's finally "Holiday Break" so I finally found time to finish this chapter and post. I hope you like it and definitely review and tell me what you think of this new chapter! Oh yeah, sigh I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon and yada yada yada. Oh, and -words- signify Serena's thoughts. Okay, on to the story!

* * *

Sinking down, Serena rested her aching head on a near-by counter. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of every thought… Of all the pain. The clock on the counter shone a dim light, stating cautiously that is was 7:00. A note on the fridge said that her mom, dad, and brother had gone to a family friend's and would be back late. Smiling, she knew they were trying to give her time and space to try and feel better. 

Just then, there was a knock at the front door…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Serena moaned as she heard the knock on the door. Pushing herself away from the kitchen counter, she looked out the window to see it was pouring outside. The face reflected in the glass was tear-stained, puffy-eyed, and miserable.

_-The last thing I need right now is company.-_

Tiredly, she opened the door, only to stop and stare wide-eyed at the vision in front of her. The form of the dark haired 'man of her dreams' stood in front of her. Rain was soaked into every bit of him, it seemed. For a second, she found she couldn't breathe. A trail of water ran down his cheek and across his lips, consuming her surprised eyes attention for the moment. A faint smell of roses seemed to drift into the room.

"Serena!" Darien said, breaking the spell, "I didn't know this was your house… Are you alright?"

Serena shook her head to steady her thoughts, "Umm… yeah, yeah I'm fine… What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was driving home from the store when the rain got worse than I expected. I didn't see this pot hole and I got a flat tire… And, well this house was the closest so I thought I'd come and ask for some help…"

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm kinda home alone and I'm not sure I can help you…"

"That's okay Meatball Head. But at least you could invite me in."

"I told you not to call me Meatball Head! I have a name you know?"

A glaring battle ensued, each daring the other to break their concentration,

_-Those dark blue eyes… NO Serena, concentrate! He has a girlfriend, anyway. Plus, he's a total jerk! Concentrate… Don't let him win!-_

Suddenly a crack of lightning and a terrible crash of thunder shook the house. Serena jumped, grabbing on to Darien. He instantly wrapped his arms around her as she hid her head in his chest. For a moment, they froze. Then, Darien let go and Serena pulled back, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry.. It's just, the storm… I got scared," Serena started, fumbling for words.

"It's okay.. I got you all wet…"

Both looked at the ground, desperately hoping to escape this awkward situation. Finally, Serena looked up at him. "You're soaking wet… You might as well come in before you catch a cold…" She stood aside to let him through the door. Turning on the light, she led him into the kitchen, telling him where to hang his soaking coat and put his dripping shoes.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back," she said disappearing out a door into the next room. She returned a moment later holding a towel in her arms.

"Here, you must be freezing…"

"Thanks."

"No problem.."

An awkward silence descended once more.

"Umm… So what were you doing driving at this hour?"

"I had to go to the store… I had to get wine for.. For my anniversary."

"Oh, I see… Sorry you got stuck here with me… I mean rather than being at home with your girlfriend…"

Darien looked deep into her eyes then. His eyes studied hers for a moment, though what is was he was looking for, she couldn't tell. Finally he tore his eyes away and looked around.

"Where is everyone else… You parents and brother, I mean?"

"At a family friends.."

"Why aren't you there then?"

"Well, not like it's any of your business, but I wasn't feeling well. And it's lucky for you I wasn't, or you would still be stuck in the rain right now!"

"Okay, okay! Cool your heels Meatball Head!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that!" She said, taking a step closer to him. They glared at each other then. But then, Darien pulled the towel up to his face to dry it off. For a moment, all of his lower face was covered and his piercing blue eyes were all she could see. Starring into them, she felt herself falling into them once more. As what happens sometimes, the moment stood in time longer than it seemingly should have as time seemed to slop down gently.

_-Why? Why do I fall into those eyes whenever they catch mine like this? Why does he have this control over me? Why is he taken? Why am I not good enough for him? Why can't he be able to just take me into his arms right now and hold me close to his heart? Why… just why?"-_

Moving the towel up, Darien proceeded to towel dry his jet black hair. Serena found she could finally tear her eyes away from him. She moved around the kitchen table and sat down. Sighing, she put her head in her arm on the table. Looking up, Darien saw her looking so broken. A deep look of compassion and worry passed over his eyes.

"Serena?"

She lifted her head and looked at him wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Suddenly, she looked deep into his eyes. She was surprised by the look in them that seemed to show he actually did care about her, She wanted to scream that she wasn't okay. She wanted to say, "I love you! Choose me! Deny every other girl and pick me!" She wanted to kiss him, to make him see she was the only one for him. But, people want to do a lot of thing and rarely ever actually do them. All she did was say, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded, but disbelief passed briefly through his eyes before all emotions were masked behind them once again.

"I'm going out to my car for a minute. Some of what I got is kind of expensive and I'd rather not leave it out in my car… You won't lock me out or anything will you?"

Serena gave a small laugh. "No, I promise not to lock you out."

Darien smiled at her before opening the door and running out in the rain. Watching him out the window, she found herself smiling.

_-It's strange. He's actually being kinda nice to me. And I think that was the first time I've seen him smile like that at me… with no smirk behind it.. A real smile…-_

She laughed to herself as she watched Darien try to protect his paper bags of groceries while running toward her house. She opened the door for him and he came in, even more soaked than he had been when she first let him in. He brought the bags into the kitchen and set them on the table.

"You don't mind if I put the cold stuff in your refrigerator, do you?"

"No, be my guest."

He took some objects out of the bag that looked suspiciously like strawberries and whipped cream. He seemed to be blushing slightly as he tried to hide them from her with his body. He hurriedly put the things in the fridge before closing the door and turning back to her.

"Hmm… I think mister big bad Darien is blushing!"

"What! I am not! I hardly ever blush."

"I know which is why it's weird. But I swear to you, your cheeks are pink."

"Hmm.."

He leaned back and brushed up against the refrigerator, knocking off a picture. Picking it up, he saw the image of a small, blonde haired girl being tackled by a puppy. He cocked his eyebrows and turned the picture around for Serena to see. "Look how cute you used to be," he said with a smirk.

Her eyes got big as she run around the table, trying desperately to get the picture back from him. "Give it back! Darien!" He held the picture high above her head, making her jump to try to get it. She finally just gave up and put her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. He hair, which had been put up in its usual pigtails, was coming out from all the stress of the day. A string on hair had fallen down into her eyes. The look in Darien's eyes changed, but only for a second before the smirk returned, covering up any other feelings that might have been there.

"Here, chill out Meatball Head."

"Darien! You are such a jerk! As soon as this storm is over, I want you out of my house and not to talk to me ever again! You don't care about me at al! You don't even have the courtesy to even call me by my name, S-E-R-E-N-A!"

"Do you even know what courtesy means?"

"Erg, you arrogant pig!"

Serena stomped her foot in anger, and with enough power that it tipped over the bags on the table. The bottle of wine rolled out and fell to the floor. She went and picked it up. She clutched the bottle hard in her hands, a perfect reminder of all the obstacles that stood in her way. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she closed her eyes tight willing them to go away.

"Serena? I'm not even going to pretend I know what's going on. I'm sorry for upsetting you… If you tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help you. As much as you hate me, I'm not as bad of a guy as you think…"

Serena laughed at the irony of it all. Here, he was the very source of her problems, and yet he wanted to be the solution. She looked up into his eyes once more.

"I'm fine, really… Or rather, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it… It's not your problem…"

And then her did something she never could've dreamed he'd actually do. He took her into his arms and actually hugged her…

* * *

Well.. That's all for now. I do hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm glad I finally had time to write and post. I hope you're not too mad at me for taking so long, especially seeing as the last chapter was a cliff-hanger… Well, there's more to come and I hope you keep reading! And more so, please REVIEW! I'll love you forever! Okay, maybe not, but hey, reviews are a writer's best friend! ) 

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season!

.:Phoenix Feathers:.


	5. Chapter 4

-Wow… it's been FOREVER! Have you all forgotten about me? Most likely… But after all the chaos I've been through recently and misplacing my notebook for awhile ( I know, huge mistake for a writer.. Please don't hurt me! ), I've finally got a chance to write and now type this up as rain pours down like CRAZY outside. Well anyway, I hope you all have been doing good and don't hate me and that I've been able to catch some of the magic back enough to make this next chapter good…

* * *

Serena laughed at the irony of it all. Here, he was the very source of her problems, and yet he wanted to be the solution. She looked up into his eyes once more.

"I'm fine, really… Or rather, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it… It's not your problem…"

And then she did something she never could've dreamed he'd actually do. He took her into his arms and actually hugged her…

* * *

Chapter 4

Serena just stood there for a moment, rigid with shock and disbelief. Suddenly, she gave in to her weariness and sadness… She clung to him desperately, tears streaming down her checks as she hid her head in his chest. Muffled sobs broke the silence every once and awhile.

Eventually, her tears subsided. Or maybe she's simply run out of tears. It was then her mind finally comprehended where she was. She pulled back fast, instantly feeling the massive headache her "emotional breakdown" had caused. She momentarily lost her balance and clutched her head. Then, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and place her in a chair. She opened her eyes to see two concerned blue eyes staring back at her.

"Serena?" Darien asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Your pupils are dilated," he said. Then he checked her pulse. 'Your heart beat is a bit too fast as well. We should get you to a couch or somewhere you can lie down."

He had slipped into doctor mode. Serena smiled to herself in her slightly delirious state.

_-He'd make a great doctor….-_

"Can you walk?" Darien asked.

"I think so…" Serena stood up, a bit unsteadily. As she went to fall, Darien slipped his arm around her waist and helped her through the kitchen door and into the living room. He gently helped her onto a couch and propped up her feet with pillows.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Darien asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Well, surprisingly… no…"

"Do you like strawberries?"

"YES! But we don't have any…" Serena paused, realizing what Darien had meant, "I couldn't possibly eat your strawberries meant for your-"

"Shh, it's okay! I'd rather they get put to good use," Darien smiled at her and disappeared into the kitchen. After hearing cabinets opening and closing, and the sink running momentarily, Darien returned with a bowl of sugar and two bowls of freshly washed strawberries.

Serena smiled and sat up slowly. Darien sat down on the couch next to her, doing a talented balancing act while trying to move the pillows and hold on to the bowls.

"Cheers," he said, holding up a strawberry.

-_Why is he being so nice to me? And sharing the strawberries with me that were meant for… No, knock it off, he's only being nice because he's generally a nice guy… well, not usually to me… Ahh! Stop it!-_

Serena clutched her head to cease the battle in her head.

"Serena?" Darien kneeled before her, concern in his eyes.

Serena smiled, "You just called me Serena…"

And then everything went black for her…..

* * *

Darien caught Serena as she fainted and fell forward into him. He picked her up and arranged her as comfortable as he could on the couch. He moves the strawberries and sugar onto the coffee table and ran to the kitchen to get her a moist towel for her head. He had no desire to leave her alone, but he needed a cool towel in hopes of bringing her back around.

He raced back and gently placed the towel on her head. In her semi-conscious state, he thought he heard her murmur the word, "Roses…"

"Serena, come back to me…"

_

* * *

Serena had fallen onto a bed covered in rose petals. She loved the feel of them on her skin. She smiled to herself as she curled up on them._

_Then, she arose and saw it was daylight. She went over to her vanity table to find a beautiful bouquet of the deepest red roses she had ever seen._

_"Roses…"_

_Gently picking up the card she found tucked into the bouquet, she read:_

_"**To my princess and true love for all the beauty she brings into my very existence. Let the moon always shine for you!**_

_**With all the love there ever was,**_

_**Tuxedo Mask."**_

_Smiling, she smelled the most wonderful aroma as if the roses had become a part of her very essence. She walked out onto her balcony and scanned the beautiful landscape in front of her._

_She felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. The bit of black cape draped across her shoulders stood out against the her flowing white dress. She turned around and gazed up into his deep blue eyes._

_"Tuxedo Mask?"_

_"Yes my princess?"_

_"I…" she started, but then stopped suddenly as she heard a bell chime in the distance. "I must go…" She started to walk away._

_Tuxedo Mask grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back . Running a hand through her hair, he whispered, "Serena, come back to me…"_

* * *

When Serena opened her eyes, she momentarily saw Tuxedo Mask's face for a moment longer. Then she realized she was staring into the deep blue eyes of a certain other man and her eyes widened.

"What… what happened?" she asked, bewildered.

"You fainted… I tried to make you as comfortable as I could. Are you strong enough to eat a strawberry?"

Serena nodded and Darien hand fed her one. She laughed as the juice slide down her chin and he whipped it away with a towel. After awhile, she genuinely felt better.

"Your color's returning to normal," Darien said, checking her out, "Your heart beat is still a bit fast, but I think you're going to be okay."

"Darien… Even though you… I mean… Thank you," Serena said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. So what were you dreaming about? You said something about roses…"

"Oh it's silly…"

"Well, humor me. We're stuck in a house with nothing better to do… Well, I mean it was very generous of you to let me in and…" Darien stopped himself, a bit flustered.

"Darien tripping over his words! Someone call the office of world records!"

"Aww shut up Meatball Head."

"DARIEN!"

Darien smirked. Serena sighed, knowing somehow that whatever magic that had made him nice had passed and he was back to his old self.

"Well, if you must know, I was dreaming of a handsome man in a mask who gives me roses and treats me like a princess. A man with startling blue eyes who is looking for his princess as much as I am looking for my prince…"

Her voice trailed off. Her eyes held a distant look and a small smile brightened her face. If she had looked over, she would have seen Darien glazing at her with a surprised look and a certain intensity that might have startled her. Instead, however, by the time she snapped out of her daydream and looked over, all she saw was that sarcastic smirk of his.

"Sounds like your looking for a fantasy man that doesn't exist."

"No, he does! I'm sure of it! We're just held apart from each other right now… But I'll find him! He's somewhere…" Serena looked down at the floor, her shoulders slumped in hopelessness.

"Well, uhh, I hope you find him…" Darien started in apology.

Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks…."

* * *

Well.. That's it, the long awaited chapter… Or maybe the chapter some of you gave up on.. -sigh- But I hope you liked it and hope you are going to read the next one whenever I get it up… And I thank all of you for your supportive comments.. They made me want to write this next chapter! )

.:Phoenix Feathers:.


	6. Chapter 5

It's me, PhoenixFeathers, back again and surprisingly quickly this time. This one is shorter but I hope you like it… and there's more to come, trust me!

And of course I don't own Sailor Moon… unfortunately…

* * *

.

* * *

"Sounds like your looking for a fantasy man that doesn't exist." 

"No, he does! I'm sure of it! We're just held apart from each other right now… But I'll find him! He's somewhere…" Serena looked down at the floor, her shoulders slumped in hopelessness.

"Well, uhh, I hope you find him…" Darien started in apology.

Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks…."

* * *

-+-

* * *

Chapter 5

As silence descended upon the two once more, the awkwardness returned, but with less pressure than before.

"Y'know, you're not as bad as I thought you were… I never thought Darien-the-Jerk could be anything close to… well… nice," Serena said with a small laugh.

"Well, you're not as bad yourself Meatball-He… I mean, Serena."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. She looked down at the floor and could feel the heat rushing to her face.

_-Did he really call me SERENA?-_

Desperately trying to get away from Darien's fierce, piercing blue eyes, Serena stood up and attempted to walk to the living room window. Unfortunately, Serena was cursed by gravity with klutziness. She stumbled over the edge of a chair and practically collided with the window. Feeling stupid enough already, she let her forehead hit the window and allowed its coolness to calm her.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"Besides having to live with gravity being such a… meanie… yes"

"Can an inanimate object truly be a 'meanie,' Serena?" Darien said playfully.

"Of course. Inanimate objects can be just as evil as animate ones."

"Do you even know what inanimate means?"

"For your information, I'm entirely stupid!"

"Didn't you just flunk another math test? I don't know you're going to even pass this year… Serena?" Darien realized he had crossed a line. In the reflection of the window's glass, he saw tears sliding down Serena's cheeks to match the rain sliding down the window pane.

"Serena? I'm… I'm sorry. That was cruel…"

"It's alright, I guess I should expect those kind of things from you…"

"I'm not heartless Serena…"

"Aren't you?" Serena blurted out. She instantly regretted it. It was her turn to see pain in the other's eyes. His shoulders slumped slightly forward and, for a moment, he looked completely defeated.

"It's late… I'll get my stuff, I should get going. Thank you for your hospitality," Darien said, going to the kitchen to collect his things.

"Darien, it's still storming. Besides, you still have a flat tire…"

"It's fine. I'll go fix it while it's only lightly sprinkling. I wouldn't want to be any more of a bother. Thank you again. Good bye, Serena," Darien said giving her one last look and heading out the door.

Serena stood completely still with her mouth slightly open, in shock.

_-NO!… I'm sorry! Come back! Please? You'll hurt yourself out there… or WORSE! Oh, Darien! DARIEN!-_

In her mind, she screamed the words that would not come to her lips. She was sick of crying, sick of feeling hopeless and sad, so sick of feeling endless pain.

In a sudden burst of desperate energy, she raced to her front door. She opened it just in time to see him put the flat tire in his trunk, get in his car, and turn it on. Before he started to drive away, she thought she heard his voice in her head saying, "Is that what you really think…that…that I'm 'heartless?'"

* * *

.:-:.

* * *

Well… That's the end of this chapter. Please leave a review or small comment telling me what you think! ) See you in the next chapter… who knows when that will be! . hehehe

Love,

.:PhoenixFeathers;.


	7. Chapter 6

Well, it hasn't been _too_ long since I last updated, right? I have so much going on right now, but I read a wonderful Kairi/Sora story yesterday when I was puppy-sitting called "Simple and Clean" and suddenly my head was filled with too many ideas not to write. So I wrote until almost 2 in the morning and I have about 3 new chapters (I'm not sure if I'm done with this last one or not yet). ahh, the joys of being a writer.

Anyway, since I know that you don't really care about my personal life and _just want to read the story already, _I'll get on with it. I have, however, changed my format a bit. -words- ß This still indicates thoughts but there may also be memories or thoughts in the middle of conversations, which (to save space and time) will be _italicized_. Please forgive me if there's any confusion. I'm typing this while a puppy climbs all over me. XD

* * *

In her mind, she screamed the words that would not come to her lips. She was sick of crying, sick of feeling hopeless and sad, so sick of feeling endless pain.

In a sudden burst of desperate energy, she raced to her front door. She opened it just in time to see him put the flat tire in his trunk, get in his car, and turn it on. Before he started to drive away, she thought she heard his voice in her head saying, "Is that what you really think…that…that I'm 'heartless?'"

* * *

* * *

Chapter 6

Serena slammed the front door shut. She was soaked from just standing in the open doorway. The storm was picking up dangerously outside, but Serena barely noticed. She felt numb… Somehow even emptier than she'd felt before.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had been standing there, staring at the door, as if willing time to rewind or for Darien to simply walk back though those doors.

_But he's not yours, _a harsh voice in her head voiced her desperate pain..

…_.He doesn't love you…._

She felt herself dying… drowning.. Being one breath under water but without the energy or means to pull herself to safety.

-…_And yet his arms had felt so strong… so warm… so.. safe…-_

She frowned. Her face hurt from the effort. She'd been frowning too much lately… _Ever since she realized she loved him… And he could never be hers. And she was usually so happy-go-lucky. _She felt the strange urge to laugh at the irony of it all.

_-Maybe love was poisonous after all…-_

Just then, the phone rang, startling the blonde-haired teen out of her brood and causing her to jump about four feet in the air.

_-Darien?…-_

She picked up the phone on the third ring, apprehension coursing through her body.

-_Did he somehow learn my number?-_

"Moshi moshi?" Serena said into the phone.

"Oh, Serena! I'm so glad to hear your voice and know you're okay!"

"Oh, hey mom… Where are you guys?" Serena looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway. She couldn't believe it as she saw the hands pointing to 10:15. _Had that much time really passed?_

"Well, seeing how bad the storm is, the Takahashiis' are extending their hospitality to let us stay here tonight. Do you think you'll be safe alone?"

Serena sighed. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Well, be careful! Don't open the door for strangers and whatnot! I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you, too, mom."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight." Serena hung up the phone. A sudden wave of exhaustion spilled over her. She barely made it to her bed when she fell asleep.

_**

* * *

Darkness…**_

_**…Utter blackness surrounded her…**_

_**She was lost… Missing something…**_

_**Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind…**_

_**…Roses?**_

_**That's right… Something about roses…**_

_**… And deep blue eyes…**_

_**…Eyes that held a hidden pain…**_

_**…Eyes just as lost as her…**_

_**Whose eyes?**_

_**Why couldn't she remember?**_

_**Darien?… No. Her prince?…**_

_**Wait…**_

_**Her mind and heart connected for a moment.**_

_**But just as she was about to realize something she felt was important, a flask of lightning, a crash of thunder, and the screeching of a car's tires on wet pavement pulled her from her semi-conscious state. **_

* * *

Serena sat bolt upright in her bed. She still felt a bit groggy and confused and her head ached from more than a head rush.

And her heart?… It told her something was wrong…

_A Car! _she remembered suddenly.

Without thinking things through, Serena rushed in her terrified state out of her house and down the road. Subconsciously, she found her feet carrying her in the direction Darien had driven off.

The wind howled in her ears and the rain stung her face, but something told her to keep going. A power was driving her, so strong she didn't question its importance.

Lightning struck ominously, and then she saw it. A red sports car… A familiar red sports car… On the side of the road…

Parked…

"Huh?" she voiced her confusion, finding herself shocked and lost. For some reason she had been so sure Darien was hurt….

…That he needed her…

Serena looked at the place where his sports car was parked. _This isn't his apartment building… This isn't even an apartment building… _Suddenly, it hit her.

_-This must be her place…-_

She froze. She felt her heart turn to ice. A coldness not caused by the icy rain ran through her veins. Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenching of their own accord, as If they might strike out at what was killing her inside.

She started as the front door of the small house opened. She felt vulnerable and hopeless standing by the road in the pouring rain. She saw his silhouette against the light spilling out of the open doorway, assuring her of him truly being there… And then, behind him she saw the girl she couldn't help but despise and admire at the same time.

She couldn't take it anymore…

…So she ran…

* * *

.&.

* * *

Well there's that… What do you think? No good? I kind-of like it, although it's more of just almost a filler chapter to me, I suppose. Please, review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon.. Hopefully! Haha

Love!

.:PhoenixFeathers:.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, so I'm back and unusually quick with this update, but like I said before, the other day I had a writing spree.. Until about two in the morning… sigh I hope you like this story so far. And don't worry, it is a Serena/Darien fic. As to whether it'll have a happy ending… I hope but I don't know yet! Hehe I just let my stories take me where they will.

So without further stalling.. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

She froze. She felt her heart turn to ice. A coldness not caused by the icy rain ran through her veins. Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenching of their own accord, as If they might strike out at what was killing her inside. 

She started as the front door of the small house opened. She felt vulnerable and hopeless standing by the road in the pouring rain. She saw his silhouette against the light spilling out of the open doorway, assuring her of him truly being there… And then, behind him she saw the girl she couldn't help but despise and admire at the same time.

She couldn't take it anymore…

…So she ran…

**

* * *

**

.:-:.

* * *

Chapter 7

Darien got into his car, cursing the rain and this entire day. This day had started out as happy enough… What happened?

But he knew what had happened….

_…She looked so hopeless, so devastated…_

_He could still feel her eyes calling out to him, begging him to help her…_

"Oh, Serena…" he whispered sadly.

Shaking his head, he glimpsed something on the side of the road.

_-It couldn't be…-_

_The rain had to playing games with his vision… With his mind.…_

But as he got closer, she was still there.

Darien slammed on his brakes, trying his best to stop. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating her silhouette.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Her head jolted up and her eyes widened in fear. As thunder crashed around her, she saw the glint of something big and red heading towards her.

_A car? _She wondered momentarily.

_A car! _A appreciation for the situation had her scrambling to her feet and away from the curb she had been sitting on.

She heard the squeal of the tires as the driver of the car was obviously (_at least hopefully!)_ trying to stop. Unfortunately, the car had begun hydroplaning on the inches of water that flooded the road.

Eventually, the car did stop. Serena heard a door open and then an ebony-haired head appeared over the hood of the car.

"Serena?"

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Serena was sure she must've hit her head harder than she thought she had. After following her instincts to follow Darien had led her running even further… Away from him… She had slipped and hit her head on an 'oh-so-conveniently-placed' stop sign. After a few more steps, she had felt her heart and head pounding too much, and her ears ringing. She had sat down on the curb of a sidewalk to catch her breath and clam her thoughts. And now? Well, now Darien had seemingly tried to kill her by either giving her a heart attack or hitting her with his car, both of which she was sure he'd almost accomplished.

She stared across the way at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to remain cool, calm, and collected.

He smirked. "Does it really matter? Besides, I think I should be the one asking the questions."

"Oh, and what makes you think that!" she said, defensively.

"Because I'm not the one sitting in the rain, alone, blocks from my house."

"Well…" she started, but she couldn't conjure up a good come back. He was right, she supposed.

"Do you want a ride home?"

She found it oddly funny how he had said "want" rather than "need." She obviously needed a ride. She wanted so badly to turn him down, after all, was out here and even further than she had ever wanted to be in the soaking rain because, after her urge to follow after him, she had wanted to be as far away from him as possible. However, the thought of walking all those blocks home in this weather was not one she truly wanted to entertain.

Grudgingly, she accepted his offer.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

The ride to her house was awkward to say the least, however Serena found a strange pleasure in seeing the calm, cool, collected, Mr. Mysterious with white knuckles, wide eyes, and a firm concentration on the dangerous road ahead of him.

Suddenly, Serena wondered if she could ever make him that flustered, yet in a different way altogether. Her eyes widened and a heat rose to her cheeks. _How dare she even think such thoughts? _Instantly she was glad that driving took up all of Darien's attention so he hadn't noticed.

After about a 15 minute ride, they finally reached their destination. Darien, being the gentleman he was, walked Serena to her door. Serena looked out at the storm and felt suddenly awkward and nervous, but she had already made up her mind. After all, he had already been so kind and such an unexpected help, she should return the favor the best she could.

"Darien, won't you stay until the storm is over? I can't, in my right mind, allow any one to continue out into this storm…"

"After you yourself ran out alone in a thunderstorm?" he asked, a bit jokingly.

"Okay, so that was a bit.. foolish.. But I had my reasons!" Serena said, not wanting him to win.

"But the storm may last over-night…"

"That's alright…"

Darien raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What I meant to say," Serena said, feeling her turning about the color of the stop sign that she had collided with earlier, "was that we have a pull-out bed in the couch… and.. And I have a lock on my door!" she finished defiantly.

"I see," Darien said, an amused smirk starting to creep onto his face.

"Well, are you coming in or not!" Serena asked, getting irritated as he took pleasure from her agitated.

With one side of his mouth still twitching slightly as he tried to contain his amusement, he followed her inside…

* * *

.&.

* * *

Oh.. Risqué! Hehehe Don't hurt me! Naw don't worry, if you know Darien you know he truly is a gentleman… right? I hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully it made you feel a bit.. Ermm.. Happier, I guess, than the last chapter. Yeah, this chapter is a lot different than the rest. I guess I just wanted something less painful. Please, if you get a chance, leave me a comment! Long or short they make me smile! ß in fact a smilely face would be just fine! Hehe I promise to try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible.. That is, as long as the new puppy doesn't ruin my journal! XD 

Love! Thanks for staying with me this far!

.:PhoenixFeathers:.


	9. Chapter 8

ting I'm back again. I've had some good inspiration and some time during the restless nights that have stricken me as of lately. I hope you like the story so far, and I'm kind-of proud how this next chapter turned out. Well, it's about to storm so let's just hope my computer holds this story and doesn't be mean and lose it!

Oh… and fair warning.. This next chapter.. is **LONG**! I mean it! I warned you, so can't hate me for it..

_Italics- thoughts_

'_**Flashbacks'**_

I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure it all out. Hehe I believe in you! Haha… And now, without the further ramblings of a teenage girl, here's the story..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

But the storm may last over-night…"

"That's alright…"

Darien raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What I meant to say," Serena said, feeling her turning about the color of the stop sign that she had collided with earlier, "was that we have a pull-out bed in the couch… and.. And I have a lock on my door!" she finished defiantly.

"I see," Darien said, an amused smirk starting to creep onto his face.

"Well, are you coming in or not!" Serena asked, getting irritated as he took pleasure from her agitated.

With one side of his mouth still twitching slightly as he tried to contain his amusement, he followed her inside…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapter 8 **

Taking off his shoes in the front entrance way, they both laughed as they left puddles on the tiles and Darien joked about Serena's lack of shoes completely. His face turned serious as he saw the gash on her forehead.

"Serena, you're bleeding!"

She blinked at his outburst, then, following his gaze, she lifted her hand to her right temple with a nervous laugh.

_-They always tell you not to run in the road because you might get hit my a car… not a stop sign..-_

Darien, who was studying to be a doctor, pulled her gently by the wrist into where he remembered the kitchen to be. Steering her into a chair, he asked where a clean towel could be found. After instructed which drawer to open, he got a towel wet and added a mild soap to it. He found a mini-first-aid kit hanging on the wall and brought it with him as well.

Kneeling before her, Darien started tending to her wound. She felt like a small child in his care, but she couldn't help watching him with a strange fascination.

"There you go," he said with a smile (_a rarity_), "All done."

Staring into his eyes, now level with hers, she felt her heartbeat quicken. He looked at her and saw her staring at him with a dreamy expression in her eyes… _and what else? Surprise? Fear? _A bit of both he guessed. _But why?_

He began to feel worried. She looked a bit pale. Maybe this injury was too much for her.

Darien watched as her eyes widened a bit and she shifted her gaze to the floor at her feet. She began worrying her bottom lip. Concerned, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face. Too late, he realized what he had done. Time stopped momentarily as they both froze.

Darien's eyes trailed down from her azure eyes to her pink, full lips. He felt something stir inside him he hadn't truly known had existed until now. _Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. _

Serena's mind was full of similar thoughts; of surprise, of amazement, of questioning whether this was a dream. She saw something in his eyes she couldn't quite place. Suddenly she wondered what it'd be like to kiss him…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After what seemed to be an eternity, Darien let his hand slip away and he stood up.

_He couldn't take advantage of her…_

She glanced down at her hands, puzzled…

…_and perhaps disappointed? Serena?_

"Thanks…" Serena whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Thank you for cleaning up and bandaging my cut." She still couldn't force herself to look at him.

"Oh, yeah. No problem."

The dreaded awkward silence spilled into the room once more, surrounding the unlikely couple as it had been seemingly doing more and more often lately. Seeking anything to break the pressure of the silence, Serena said, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you out driving now? You left my house almost an hour ago…"

Suddenly the memory of how he had left came back to her and she cringed. She glanced up to see Darien with a similar look of pain of his face… But then, Serena could've sworn she saw tears almost come to his eyes.

-_Had she caused that? Or was it something more? Something she didn't know?….-_

Darien shifted his gaze from the floor to some distant corner of the room.

"I.. I'd rather not talk about it, Meatball Head."

_-Meatball Head! But he'd called me Serena earlier…- Serena could feel Darien growing colder, distancing himself._

"Fine, I was just curious…"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, 'Curiosity killed the cat,' Meatball Head."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you my name is S-E-R-E-N-A, not Meatball Head! Oh wait, I did, only a hundred million times!" Serena said, her voice rising as she could feel herself getting agitated again.

_-Why does he have this power of me!-_

She stood directly in front of him, glaring up at him, practically daring him to make one false move, like call her Meatball Head again. What happened next, she could never had guessed.

"Fine, you really want to know? I left your house and went straight to Drea's. I was planning of making it up to her since our anniversary had practically been non-existent. However, when I went to kiss her and tell her I loved her, I said another girl's name. I don't know where it came from, but Drea took my surprise as guilt and kicked me out. Seeing as the storm still continues, I don't think her saying, 'It's over,' had anything to do with this cantankerous storm."

Serena stood there before him, shocked as his unexpected speech… his confession. She certainly wasn't expecting that, and so, when he stopped speaking, she waited a few moments longer…To see if his story was complete perhaps… Or maybe to see if he was going to add a 'just kidding' on to the end. But he didn't, he just stared at her with such an intense gaze into her eyes, until she felt she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Her anger drained out of her, to be replaced with sadness and concern at seeing the sadness he was trying to hide behind his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, Darien… I don't know what to say…"

She couldn't take looking into his eyes anymore. She felt her heart leap, to want to comfort him, to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

Time seemed to be non-existent as the two just stood staring into the other's eyes: one searching for something, the other trying to keep their composure and not let their feelings show.

Unexpectedly, lightning flashed, followed soon after by a gigantic boom of thunder, causing Darien to flinch and Serena to gasp and jump. The magic disappeared, as if Mother Nature herself had sent them a gift to free them from doing something they might have regretted.

Serena shook her head, as if waking from a trance. She realized she couldn't remember breathing the whole time she'd found herself lost in the ocean held behind Darien's eyes.

I'll get some sheets and pillows to use for the pull-out…" Serena said, glad to have an excuse to get away from him and compose her thoughts and the knowledge she had just obtained.

Without waiting for Darien to respond, Serena disappeared out of the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Darien stood looking off at the door she had disappeared through. He couldn't believe he had just admitted that to her. Somehow, the words had just come flowing out before he could stop them. At least he hadn't slipped and told her everything. He thought back to the event he had exposed to Serena…

**_'Drea had forgiven him for not calling, understood about the storm, and after some smooth talking on Darien's part, had even been impressed he had gone out to a store and then traveled to her house in this dangerous storm just for her (even though she had chided him about it being so dangerous). She had giggled as he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. But then, as she snuggled against his chest, he found himself thinking of a certain blonde… Of how she had clung to him as if he was her only hope…_**

_**He had shook his head, confused on why he had been thinking of her at a time like this. A bit troubled, he had pushed it aside as just being concerned for a distressed girl being all by herself.**_

_-All by herself! Maybe he should go back and check on her….-_

_**After this thought had passed through his head, he had mentally slapped himself. **What's the matter with me!_

_**Slyly, Drea had "stolen" the wine from Darien's hand and giggled to herself as she walked to the living room, swinging her hips a bit more than necessary as she walked to entice him to follow.**_

_**Feeling a little off, he still had no problem following his girlfriend into the house he'd been in several times. He had watched as she placed the wine and two glasses on a small coffee table and lit the fireplace at the end of the room. Grinning at him, she'd turned off the lights and invited him to sit down next to her on the couch. Obeying, he had sat down and filled the two glasses half-full with red wine. She had scooted closer and snuggled into his side.**_

_**"Mmm… You smell like roses," Drea had purred.**_

_-Roses?- **Darien's mind had suddenly shifted back to a few hours earlier. Again, unexpected and seemingly spontaneously, his mind had been invaded by thoughts of the blonde-haired princess, this time in her semi-conscious state, when had heard her whisper "roses" and had seen the look of pleasure touch her features.**_

_**Snapping himself back to the current present, Darien had seen Drea closing her eyes as she looked so beautiful then, Darien had wondered how his thoughts could have ever strayed from her. Something has still nagged at him in the back of this mind though, making him feel a bit uneasy and as though something was wrong, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.**_

_**Drea had pushed away from him then, joking complaining about how she had no idea he had gotten all wet. She had stood and motioned him to join her in front of the fireplace. After they had gotten situated, Drea had proposed crossing arms and drinking out of their glasses like in the old-time movies. Darien had smiled and agreed.**_

_**After taking a sip, Drea had leaned in, a sign Darien knew to mean she wanted him to kiss her. He had looked at her, her brown hair shimmering in the firelight, her eyes closed expectantly. She was beautiful. He had tilted her chin up with his hand, gently, until his lips met hers.**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you, too, Serena."**_

_**Suddenly, Drea's eyes had fluttered open. Darien had drawn back as if struck. His eyes had been wide in surprise and confusion.**_

_**-Had he really just said what he thought he had!-**_

_**Drea had just stood up and pointed towards the front door. Her eyes had held a hurt and cold look to them, a look he had never seen before.**_

_**"I knew it! I'm not blind, you know, I see the way you look at her when you think no-one's watching. I was foolish to think I could capture your heart. Do you know you sometimes whisper her name in your sleep? I knew this would happen one day. Now, get out. It's over."**_

_**Darien had stared at Drea, shocked by her speech. **_

_**"But Drea, wait, I…"**_

_**She had just shook her head and pointed towards the front door once more. Confused about what was happening, he had obeyed her silent command.**_

_**He had opened the front door and took a few steps out into the rain, when he had turned around to face her. He had seen her try to manage to smile as she said, "Good bye, Darien."**_

_**"Good bye, Drea…."**_

_**And with that, he had had no choice but to leave.'**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When Serena returned to the kitchen, she found Darien sitting at the table with his head in his hands. For a moment, she thought he might be crying, but when he felt her presence and raised his head, there were no tears, only weariness.

_-So this day has taken a large toll on him as well- _Serena thought with a sigh.

"Are you.. Are you okay?" Serena asked carefully.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he said, ironically mimicking her response to his questioning her earlier that evening. Serena saw his half smile that spoke of anything but truth in his response.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't make fun of people all the time, this wouldn't have happened to you. There's such a thing as karma, y'know?" Serena teased, trying to lighten the mood. She hated seeing him so sad like this.

"Oh, so you did this to me?" Darien said sarcastically, wanting to almost laugh just at the subtle double meaning of his statement.

Serena, came closer and wagged a finger at him. "Not uh, don't you go blaming this on _me_. You've got no one to blame but yourself!" she said, giggling. The uneasiness inside of Darien subsided as he suddenly felt a strange warmth fill him.

Unfortunately, Serena, as we all know, is quite a klutz. As she hadn't been paying much attention, she went to take another step forward, tripped over the leg of another chair, and fell forward. Instinctively, Serena put her arms out in front of her to help protect her from the imminent fall. However, instead of hitting the floor, her hands came to rest on Darien's shoulders, pinning him to the chair as she loomed over him. The sudden shift of control and space was a shock to the very atmosphere around them.

The room felt warmer, heart rates skyrocketed, lightning flashed outside, all breathing seemed to cease, and then, time itself seemed to stop, for they never heard the thunder.

They locked their gazes once more on each other's wide eyes. Once more, they found themselves in a very sacrificing position, this time with Serena in control however.

"Serena?" Darien whispered…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Okay, I have no idea how many of you read this whole chapter.. I probably should've spilt it up into two, but I wrote it as one, so I guess I just kept it that way. I really hope you liked this chapter. I think I did alright with trying to get Darien and his girlfriend to break up without making him look like a complete jerk.

Well, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, but please, stick with me! I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you to all of you who've read it thus far and have commented, added me, and all other wonderful things!

Love!

.:PhoenixFeathers:.


End file.
